ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Tiga (character)/Gallery
Ultraman Tiga Tiga's team inside the Pyramid.png|Ultraman Tiga's and his team's first appearance as statues Tiga's statue.png|Tiga's statue Daigo merges with Tiga.png|Daigo merges with Tiga Tiga prevents Golza stamps him.png|Tiga prevents Golza stamping him Tiga revives.png|Tiga revives Tiga rises after revives.png Ultraman Tiga revive.png|Ultraman Tiga awakened Tiga ready to changes type.png|Tiga's Crystal bright Tiga first changes type.png|Tiga's first changes type Tiga Multi became Power.png|Tiga Multi became Tiga Power Tiga Power first apperance.png|Tiga Power's first appearance Tiga Power Type ep 1.png Tiga ready to changes type again.png|Tiga decided to change type Tiga Power changes type.png|Tiga Power changing type Tiga Power became Sky.png|Tiga Power became Tiga Sky Tiga Sky first apperance.png|Tiga Sky's first appearance Tiga Sky Type ep 1.png Tiga's Ranbalt Light Bomb.png|Ranbalt Light Bullet Tiga Sky in Ranbalt Light Bullet's stance.png|Tiga Sky in Ranbalt Light Bullet's stance Tiga's Delacium Light Stream.png|Delacium Light Stream Tiga Power in Delacium Light Stream's stance.png|Tiga Power in Delacium Light Stream's stance Tiga uses Zepellion Ray for the first time.png|Zepellion Ray Tiga Multi in Zepellion Ray's stance.png|Tiga Multi in Zepellion Ray's stance Ultraman Tiga - Sky Type.png|Tiga Sky Type TIGA 2.jpg TIGA 1.jpg TIGA 3.jpg Nice_Tiga.png tumblr_m99hdhWVD81r9l7xlo1_500.jpg Tiga ohh...jpg Tiga_ready.png Tiga.jpg urutoraman taig.JPG Ultrmn Tg pwr tp.png Power Tiga.png ftigl.JPG|Tiga fighting Golza Golza I.jpg Golza II.jpg MELBA-GOLZA.jpg Tiga vspoer tigfsdd.JPG|Ultraman Tiga Power Type vs. Gakuma Kyriod_IV.jpg GIRANBO I.png|Tiga Fighting Gilanbo Tiga New Retsuden 1.png Tiga getting owned.png Those must be big graves.png This is beautiful.png Tiga suffering .png Tiga is cute too.png Sakunaoni-0.jpg SAKUNAONI.jpg Golza fire v Tiga.png FIRE GOLZA I.jpg Tiga New Retsuden 8.png Tiga Power Type vs Goldras.jpg Goldras v Ultraman Tiga.png|Tiga vs. Goldras bandicam 2017-02-19 11-32-43-731.jpg Tiga gardi evil.jpg Evil Tiga III.jpg Evil Tiga I.jpg Kyrieloid III.jpg Kyrieloid I.jpg Kyrieloid II.jpg Taraban v Tiga.png Tiga vs Bizaamo.jpg 1337431594139.jpg Bloadcast img tiga-remaster.jpg Tiga v Leilons.png FB IMG 1490595288778.jpg 3f8d71543df2bf13e88d08d932e93c9a.jpg Tiga Power Type vs Goldras.jpg Gagi tiga.jpg 141143696582.jpg Tiga_ultraman_hand_shake.png|Tiga and Ultraman shake hands 1513326 10201455778466262 1272058854 n.jpg Tiga, Eiji & Ultraman.png|Tiga, Ultraman & Eiji Tsuburaya Zoiger_tiga.jpg|Tiga Sky Type vs Zoiger Tiga New Retsuden 3.png Tiga New Retsuden 4.png Tiga New Retsuden 5.png Tiga New Retsuden 6.png bandicam 2017-02-19 11-30-06-151.jpg Tiga New Retsuden 7.png Tiga changes type vs Alien Muzan.png|Tiga changes type with one hand Tiga kicks Evil Tiga.png Tiga face Evil Tiga.png Zepellion Ray vs Evil Shot.png|Ultraman Tiga's Zepellion Ray vs. Evil Tiga's Evil Shot Evil Tiga kick while Tiga chop.jpg|Evil Tiga clashing his Evil Kick with Ultraman Tiga's Ultra Brain Chop Tiga & Evil after their attacks.png bandicam 2017-02-19 11-31-10-607.jpg Tiga_ready_to_go.png Gatanozoa-1.jpg Tiga_vs_gananzoa_tentechal.png|Tiga vs Gatanothor Tiga kick.png Tiga Power Type vs Gathanozoa.jpg GATANOZOA II.jpg Gatanozoa-0.jpg Tiga New Retsuden 2.png Gatanozoa and Ultraman Tiga.jpg Tiga vs Gatanozoa.jpg Tiga changes to Power vs Gatanothor.png Tiga Power vs Gatanothor.png Tiga Power fires Delacium to Gatanothor.png Tiga Power fires Zepellion Ray to Gatanothor.png Tiga's color timer start to blinking.png|Tiga shocked when his attack did not work as his color timer starts to blink Tiga still fight despite the color timer.png|Tiga still tried his best to fight Tiga defeated by Gatanothor.png|Tiga defeated Tiga before turns to stone.png|Tiga before turns to stone Tiga petrified again.png Tiga became a statue.png|Tiga turned to a stone statue again Tiga's statue sinking in the sea.png|Tiga's statue sinking Tiga's statue in the sea.png|Tiga's statue in the sea Tiga_Glit.png|Tiga revives as Glitter Tiga Tiga Glitter turns back to Multi.png Ultraman Tiga fires a Zepellion Ray to Gatanothor.png Tiga finished Gatanothor.png Tiga's mission over.png|Tiga disappearing after his mission is done Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light 72709701e91d43d3d7c25a6f348ffba6.jpg|The Return of Tiga tigadina40.jpg|Tiga Saving Dyna TIga & Dyna Strong.png Dyna & Tiga.png Dyna & Tiga stance.png Dyna's & Tiga's Kohsen.png Img 1208924 37063125 29.jpg Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia: The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace 1186e70dd0cd833c748c974e17503b35.jpg 7b17195f394e43ad77964ecbf04a741c.jpg 20130213014825b19.jpg 20120408032301784.jpg|Tiga & Dyna after saving the children 201204080322285b0.jpg|Tiga vs Scylla 143283929522698.jpg Tiga & Dyna.jpg Tiga Dyna & Gaia Supreme.jpg Zepillion Ray undersea.jpeg Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey Tiga Dark angry.png Ultraman Tiga - Sky Type.png|Tiga appears as flashback Tiga Multi shortly.png|Tiga Multi appears... Tiga Multi becomes Dark.png|...and then turning to Tiga Dark bandicam 2017-02-16 19-38-32-830.jpg Tiga Dark close.png Tiga surprised when he became Dark.png|Tiga surprises when he appears as Tiga Dark Tiga_Dark_revealed.png Tiga Dark arises.png|Tiga Dark arises Daigo shocks when he appears as Tiga Dark.png|Daigo (as Tiga) surprises when he appears as Tiga Dark Tiga Dark The Final Odyssey.png|Tiga Dark ready to fight Tiga Tornado.png|Tiga Tornado in Dark Water Dimension Tiga Tornado stance.png Tiga Tornado ready to finish Darramb.png Tiga Tornado uses Delacium.png|Tiga Tornado uses Delacium Light Stream Tiga Tornado gathers energy Delacium.png Tiga Tornado enough energy.png Tiga Tornado ready fires to Darramb.png Tiga Tornado fires Delacium at Darramb.png|Tiga Tornado finishes Darramb Tiga Tornado finishes Darramb.png Screenshot (1366).png Super speed!!image.jpeg Image Tiga vs darramb.jpeg Image another scne.jpeg Djdekekseimage.jpeg Screenshot (1373).png|Tiga Tornado flying Screenshot (1374).png|Tiga Tornado image Tiga Tornado's back.jpeg Tiga Tornado vs Hudra.png Screenshot (1377).png image Tiga tornado fighting stance.jpeg Screenshot (1382).png Screenshot (1387).png Tiga Tornado becomes Tiga Blast.png|Tiga Blast Tiga Blast ready to finish Hudra.png Tiga Blast gathers energy Ranbalt.png|Tiga Blast uses Ranbalt Light Bullet Tiga Blast energy enough.png Tiga Blast ready to fire to Hudra.png Tiga Blast fires Ranbalt to Hudra.png|Tiga Blast finishes Hudra Tiga Blast finishes Hudra.png Tiga Blast covers his eyes when Kamila henshin.png 34fee7e9.jpg Ancient Gaia.png|Tiga faces Kamila Tiga Blast vs Kamila.png Daigo (Tiga) protects Rena from Kamila.png Screenshot (1397).png Screenshot (1398).png Tiga Blast becomes Ultraman Tiga.png|Ultraman Tiga once again Tiga looks at Demonothor.png Daigo (Tiga) protects Rena by his own body.png Daigo (Tiga) sacrificed himself to protects Rena.png|Daigo (Tiga) sacrificed himself as a shield for Rena Ancient Great.png|Daigo (Tiga) injured Daigo (Tiga) unconcious.png Daigo (Tiga) conscious again.png Daigo (Tiga) rise up.png Daigo ready to fight Demonothor as Ultraman Tiga.png|Daigo (as Ultraman Tiga) ready to fight Demonothor Daigo (Tiga) face Demonothor.png|Tiga face Demonothor Daigo (Tiga) says his quote with Demonothor.png|Daigo (Tiga) says he must protects his friends and his lover Rena Daigo (Tiga)'s famous quote.png|"I have things to protect! All of my friends...and the person most important to me!" Ultraman Tiga ready to uses Zepellion.png Ultraman Tiga places his hands.png Ultraman Tiga charges Zepellion.png|Daigo (as Ultraman Tiga) uses Zepellion Ray Ultraman Tiga gathers energy Zepellion.png|Daigo (Tiga) charges the Zepellion Ray Ultraman Tiga ready to fire Zepellion.png Ultraman Tiga fires Zepellion Ray.png|Daigo (Tiga) fires Zepellion Ray Daigo (Tiga) tried his best vs Demonothor.png|Daigo (Tiga) tried his best.... Daigo (Ultraman Tiga) overpowered by Demonthor.png|However... Daigo (Tiga) failed.png|...he failed Tiga killed by Demonothor.png|Tiga killed by Demonothor Tiga get killed and Ancient gives Tiga light.png|The Ancient Giants tries to aid the defeated Ultraman Tiga with their remain lights Tiga revives and becomes Glitter Tiga.png|Glitter Tiga Glitter Tiga in The Final Odyssey.png Tiga become Glitter with Ancient Giants' help.png|Tiga Glitter ready to fight Demonothor's attack don't effective in Tiga Glitter.png Glitter Tiga vs Demonothor.png Demonothor trying to swallow alive Tiga.png Demonothor swallow Tiga.png Zera Death Beam.png|Tiga Glitter using Zera Death Beam to finish Demonothor Ultraman Tiga Gaiden: Revival of the Ancient Giant Tiga's first apperance in Tiga Gaiden.png|Ultraman Tiga's first appearance in the movie Tiga wins.png Tiga disappears after his mission.png|Tiga disappears after done his mission Tsubasa as Tiga.png|Tsubasa as Tiga Tsubasa ready to fight his last battle as Tiga.png|Tsubasa as Tiga ready to fights his last battle Tiga - Tsubasa uses Zepellion Ray.png Tiga finishes Jomonoid.png|Tsubasa as Tiga finishes Jomonoid Tiga Tsu after defeated Jomonoid.png Tiga's rise in Ultraman Tiga Gaiden.png|Tiga's rise Amui as Tiga.png|Amui as Tiga Dogouf vs. Tiga.png Amui Tiga change Sky.png|Tiga changes to Sky Ultraman Tiga Sky Type.png|Tiga Sky Tiga Sky attacks Dogouf.png Large.jpg Amui Tiga change Power.png|Tiga changes to Power Tiga Power Amui.png|Tiga Power Ultraman Tiga Power Type.png Dogouf-0.jpg Tiga ready to finish Dogouf.png|Tiga ready to finishes Dogouf Tiga gathers Delacium Light Stream.png Tiga finishes Dogufu.png|Tiga finishes Dogouf Amui as Tiga wins.png|Tiga wins Ultraman Ginga Taro fought Alien Temperor.png|Tiga fought Golza Image002.jpg|Tiga & others turned to Spark Dolls Ginga_Tiga_Dark.png|Tiga Dark B10.png b14.png|Tiga's profile in Ultraman Ginga. TIGA-TYRANT (1).jpg TIGA-TYRANT (2).jpg Ultraman_Tiga_v_Tyrant.png TIGA-ZETTON.jpg ZETTON-TIGA.jpg E1e46c51.jpg Seven, Ultraman, Tiga in Ginga.png LEFT HAND PINCER.jpeg STRENG SGK.jpeg Ultraman-Ginga-Taro-Seven-Tiga.jpg Zepellion Ray.png|Tiga fires Zepellion Ray Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! GingaS 10heroes.jpg Special visual.jpg The ultra prison.png 8 Heisei Ultra.jpg Tumblr nlj946tvPB1sc31yro1 1280.jpg img_6.jpeg tiga dyna gaia s.png 2015y07m30d_150746021.jpg Dyna Tiga & Gaia Witnessing Five King.jpg F873a692.jpg Tumblr nj6btjt8Xa1sc31yro3 1280.jpg Tumblr nio3r7m2Jq1sc31yro2 1280.jpg Tumblr nio3r7m2Jq1sc31yro4 1280.jpg Tumblr nio3r7m2Jq1sc31yro5 1280.jpg Tumblr nio3r7m2Jq1sc31yro6 1280.jpg Tumblr nio3r7m2Jq1sc31yro3 1280.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-04-02-12h46m58s131.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-02-12h53m15s28.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-02-12h53m19s111.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-02-12h53m35s10.png Tiga Dyna Gaia.jpg tumblr_o0zy3b9MG51qbgd63o3_r1_500.gif Ginga0001 - Edited.jpg Gingaslashvict ultra bros.jpg 16079392894b36cf3bf3fc6b355e90f0.jpg Movie visual.jpg.jpg 10858629 728418410611353 751579943443715298 n.jpg C 47.png Tiga Pose Ginga S.jpg gingasmv_t1700.jpg Tiga Power Type vs Five King.jpg Tiga New Retsuden 9.png ultra1020.jpg Supreme_Miracle_Power.jpg Ultraman Orb TigaOrbGold.PNG TigaOrbRed.PNG TigaOrbRedPose.PNG TigaOrbRedPunch.PNG TigaOrbRedPunch2.PNG Taga.jpeg|Tiga at an Ultraman Orb Convention at Ultraman Festival 2016 Tiga Logo.png Ultras Group.jpeg|Tiga in an Orb Logo Tiga Dark vs. Orb.jpeg|Tiga Dark fighting Orb in one of the latter's Stageshows. Ultraman Retsuden Zero Tiga Retsuden.jpg 10565255_723647154421812_3828231808145534610_n.jpg|Ultraman Tiga in Ultraman Retsuden DVD Covers Cfcc0ea164 060972 450.jpg 51ohO475XJL. SY445 .jpg 071478f49f 060973 450.jpg D950318287 qvga 060974 180.jpg 51SCNY490KL.jpg 51YJBAJEGVL.jpg Dc0ac8c71b 060977 450.jpg 1f682a527b 060978 450.jpg 5160377RWEL. SY300 .jpg 1ec7ea691d 060980 450.jpg 51CEQYGESPL.jpg Ff040053b6 060982 450.jpg 51YDJASQNPL.jpg Miscellaneous Ultraman Tiga.jpg Tiga.jpg Tiga2.jpg Tiga Avatar.jpg TIGA 001.jpg TIGA 002.jpg Tiga hshahaqj.jpg timg.jpg Sky Type Tiga.png Saikyou.gif ZGtrK.jpg News xlarge IMG 1940.jpg 20141111_04_08.jpg 20141111_04_09.jpg 20141111_04_11.jpg 20141111_04_12.jpg 20141111_04_13.jpg 20141111_04_14.jpg 20141111_04_14b.jpg News xlarge IMG 2298.jpg|Ultraman Tiga and Megumi Han during the launch of ULTRAMAN Manga Motion Comic. 20141111_04_16.jpg 20141111_04_32.jpg 119963326489816321846.JPG C1kLbNUUkAAVWU_.jpg GV AND TIGQ.jpeg Under Tiga.jpeg Dank Tiga.jpeg Tiga and Kamila.jpeg SD Tiga Blast.jpeg|SD Ultraman Tiga Blast Type Fingerpuppet. Glitter ultras.jpg Hiroshi & Tiga.jpg|Ultraman Tiga & Hiroshi Nagano Ultraman Tiga Charecter Multi Type.png bandicam 2017-03-05 10-42-35-774.jpg bandicam 2017-03-05 10-43-08-040.jpg FYEdZkI - Imgur.gif Also cool Tiga.png Ultraman Tiga Charecter Power Type.png Ultraman Tiga Charecter Sky Type.png Ultraman Tiga Charecter Gritter.png Ultraman Tiga Tiga Dark Render 2.png Ultraman Tiga Tiga Dark Render 1.png Taiga Tornado.gif ultraman_tiga_black_cape_render_by I.png ultraman_tiga_and_ultraman_dyna_black_cape_render II.png 18119303 1121564374656427 1110274205791887149 n.jpg FB IMG 1494325257283.jpg Takami & Tiga.jpg|Tiga and Takami Yoshimoto Takeshi with Ultra Brothers.jpg Category:Images Category:Galleries